Deeper Than You See
by arliddian
Summary: Anakin discovers on a routine mission that sometimes first impressions don't tell you everything...PreAotC.
1. Chapter One

**Deeper Than You See**

**

* * *

Summary:** pre-AotC. Anakin discovers on a routine mission that sometimes first impressions don't tell you everything... 

**Characters: **Anakin, Obi-Wan and my OCs – Kimmel and Telisse Sava-Justi.

**Timeframe: **A couple of years before AotC – Anakin is seventeen

**Disclaimer:** All things recognisably Star Wars belong to George Lucas. I just like making up my own stories. ALL HAIL LUCAS!

**A/N:** _Italic_ is thought. This is a fic that is not canon with the Jedi Quest series, but is sort of canon with the events of AotC (I'm not changing them, basically). This is just a bit of light-heartedness to counter the angst of RotS, so don't take this too seriously. It's simply fluff and time-passing. Not my best work, but it provides a creative outlet while I plan my next fic. Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter One **

From space, the planet of Teidon looked…ordinary. Blue water, green countryside, the grey clusters of cities – a normal enough place.

_Almost…bland,_ seventeen-year-old Anakin Skywalker thought as he watched through the window of the ship. _I've been to so many places more interesting than this._ He was on his way to Teidon with his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, although he could not recall the exact details of the mission.

"Master," he said, turning to face Obi-Wan. "Why exactly are we going to Teidon?"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and gave a small sigh. "Anakin, I've told you three times already, not to mention the Council's explanation."

"I know, I just…forgot," Anakin answered a little sheepishly. Actually, he hadn't really been listening at any of those times. The Temple's annual sparring competition had been immediately after his meeting with the Council, and so his concentration had been elsewhere.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. "The king died of illness last month, and as tradition dictates, the new ruler must be one of his children, whom the people elect. There has been a great divide in the population over who should be elected – the son, Kimmel, or the daughter, Telisse. We have been sent here to prevent civil war."

Anakin blinked slowly. Politics – it was not a subject that interested him. "So we go, negotiate, oversee the election and leave. It doesn't seem very…exciting, Master."

"Not all missions must be exciting, Padawan. We are keepers of the peace, not vigilantes."

"Yes, Master," Anakin intoned. He turned to look out the window again as they began to land in the capital city of Karube.

When the ship landed, he followed Obi-Wan down the ramp. He knew enough about politics and economics to know that Teidon was a fairly wealthy planet, and as he and his Master would be staying with the royal family, he naturally expected some sort of reception. Yet as he looked around, he could only see a girl about his age standing a short distance away, gazing vacantly into the air, obviously in her own dream world.

To his surprise, his Master began to walk towards her.

_We're not asking for directions, are we?_ Anakin wondered, puzzled. No – Obi-Wan always knew exactly where he was going and who to talk to, and he was walking directly towards the girl. Anakin looked at her critically, sizing her up. Perhaps she was a handmaiden, like the ones Queen Amidala of Naboo – Padmé – had. He smiled briefly as he pictured Padmé in her handmaiden disguise. Even those costumes had been detailed and elegant. The girl ahead of him wore a simple, unadorned, ordinary-looking brown dress. Padmé's handmaidens had all been beautiful and neat, but this girl was ordinary, with a slightly sharp nose, a rather large mouth and tousled, almost messy, red-brown hair. No, she couldn't be a handmaiden. More likely she was a servant, or just a commoner there to deliver a message of some sort. She probably wasn't even there to meet them, although they were the only people he could see arriving.

Obi-Wan reached her, and she snapped out of her daydream. She gave him a warm smile, and he bowed.

_Wait – why is he bowing?_ Anakin thought, confused, as he stepped up behind his Master.

"Hello!" the girl greeted them brightly.

"Hello, Princess Telisse," Obi-Wan replied, smiling.

_Princess Telisse!_ Quickly, Anakin bowed, managing to conceal his surprise. "Hello, Your Highness," he said evenly. _She's the princess?_

"Oh, you don't have to worry about the formalities now," she said cheerfully. "Just call me Telisse, no need to be formal – my brother and I really see ourselves as just one of the people."

_That explains the clothes,_ Anakin mused.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you both," she smiled, her eyes lingering on Anakin. He looked back at her, expressionless, and for some reason she glanced away quickly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you'd like to speak with my brother now, so I'll take you to the palace," she went on. "It's just a short walk way." She gave them both another bright smile, and turned towards the city, the two Jedi following behind.

* * *

Telisse Sava-Justi's immediate reaction when she saw Anakin was to stand up straighter. She had expected the Jedi ambassadors to be…well, not old, but certainly not a good-looking man in his mid-twenties and an even better-looking boy her own age. There was something about Anakin that captured her attention – something beneath the surface, something in his intense gaze. He had seemed surprised when he saw her, though it was so brief she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. She couldn't tell whether his surprise was good or bad, but she didn't really care. When he had looked at her, she had found herself blushing and unable to meet his eyes, suddenly aware of the slightly large size of her nose, her messy hair and her plain clothes. It didn't fel as if he were judging her – it was just that she felt almost unattractive and uninteresting. Now, as she led the two Jedi to the palace, she was hyper-aware of Anakin's step behind her. She felt slightly nervous, and anxious to make a good impression – so she overed her nervousness with amiable chatter. 

"The palace is really beautiful, I'm sure you both will like it," she said. "Have either of you ever been to Teidon before?"

"No, Your Highness, we haven't," Obi-Wan answered.

"Please, you don't have to use my title. If you'd rather, you can say 'milady', but not 'Your Highness'," she corrected.

"Certainly, milady," Obi-Wan obliged with a smile. Anakin remained silent.

"Well, if you've never been here before, later I could take you to see the famous sights, if we are not otherwise occupied," Telisse offered as they entered a marketplace.

"That would be very enjoyable," Obi-Wan said politely as they stepped around a large fountain in the middle of the square.

Telisse continued to chatter as they made their way through the crowds of people. Every so often, she would stop talking to greet a citizen, or accept a flower from a child.

Anakin and Obi-Wan could see from the way she interacted with the people that she loved her planet. She spent a lot of time chatting with the people she met, asking about their families and their days, speaking to everyone as if they were old friends. She seemed to be happy and positive all the time, an effervescent light. Anakin found her eternal cheeriness somewhat…irritating. He had stopped listening to her mindless chatter a while ago now.

* * *

"We're here," Telisse announced needlessly, stopping in front of the impressive looking palace. The walls surrounding it were low, and the Jedi could see the lush gardens surrounding the three-storey building. No guards stood at the gate – it simply slid open as they approached. Obi-Wan was surprised at the lack of security – according to the Council, assassination attempts had recently been made on both Telisse and her brother. 

She led the two Jedi into the palace and into a room where her twenty-two-year-old brother, Kimmel, and the siblings' advisors were seated.

"Hello, Kimmel. Hello advisors," Telisse greeted them. "The Jedi are here now. This is Obi-Wan Kenobi –" Obi-Wan bowed. " – and Anakin Skywalker." Anakin followed suit.

Kimmel rose and smiled. He had the same warm smile as his sister, but seemed to be quieter and more serious.

"It's a relief to have you here," he said pleasantly as the Jedi and his sister sat down. "We are having trouble finding a solution."

"Why don't you explain the main problem?" obi-Wan suggested. "We will be better equipped to help if we have a thorough understanding of the issues at hand."

Kimmel nodded. "Our traditions dictate that the citizens of Teidon must elect their new ruler out of either Telisse or myself. We ourselves don't mind which of us is elected – either way, we will end up sharing the rule, with whoever is not elected taking the primary position on the Advisors' Council. However, the election has divided the planet, and scuffles between the different supporters have broken out, though the Teidonese are generally peaceful. We have appealed to the public to remain peaceful, but there are extremists on both parties."

"Where these extremists behind the assassination attempts?" Anakin put in.

"Yes," Kimmel replied. "The leaders have been captured and imprisoned, but their supporters are still out there. Nothing has been attempted since then, but…" He left his sentence unfinished.

Obi-Wan pondered this for a minute. Anakin settled back into his chair, happy to let his Master deal with it – he had a much firmer grasp on politics than he did.

Presently, Obi-Wan spoke. "What have you been doing in the weeks leading up to the election?"

"We are not required to hold campaigns, but we both have duties we must fulfil," Kimmel answered.

"Kimmel and I go out amongst the people and speak with them about the vote – we don't promote ourselves, just make sure our people know who we are and who they are voting for," Telisse added. "We go out three or four times a week, but only twice in the week before the election."

"And I take it that the assassination attempts occurred on such outings?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kimmel nodded. "We still have our final two community outings, and each of us also has to prepare a public address that we must deliver immediately before the election. We have requested your assistance to prevent the extremists from starting civil war, and to see that the elections are peaceful."

"We will do what we can, but I believe that your safety is just as important," Obi-Wan said. "I suggest that each of you be placed separately under our protection."

Telisse glanced at Anakin, hardly daring to hope. He was looking slightly bored – politics obviously did not interest him. She wondered suddenly if he would dislike her because she was involved with it. _No, no,_ she chided herself. _He's a Jedi. He's objective, not prejudiced. And anyway, it's not my choice to be in politics. It was my birth._ She expelled her breath, relaxing slightly. There was still time to win his favour and respect.

"…and so I will stay with you, and Anakin will accompany your sister," Obi-Wan finished. Anakin looked over at Telisse – her cheeks were tinged pink and her gaze was fixed on her hands – but he could see a tiny smile playing at her lips. He sighed inwardly. Now he would have to be around her annoying cheerfulness all day.

He had only been on Teidon for an hour, but it was obvious that, instead of an interesting, active mission, his job was to play security guard to a politician. It couldn't get any more boring.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you to blossomlite, Anakin-Padme, Trinity Day, ShalBrenfan andszhismine for your lovely reviews! Here's the second chapter - not much action, and from the POV of my OCs. Hope you like, and please review. I love to read them!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Nighttime on Teidon was nothing special, but to Telisse it was beautiful. She sat on her balcony, looking out at the gardens. The fountains gleamed in the lights scattered amongst the plants, swirling the reflected colours of the flowers. She stood and climbed up onto the balustrade, and then hoisted herself up onto the roof above. She sat down and leaned back, staring up at the moon and the stars. They drenched her in gentle silver light, bright but somehow cold.

She closed her eyes and pictured Anakin's face. She imagined his smile in her head. All day, he had smiled only once, at some comment Obi-Wan had made, but the image had burned itself into her memory. The rest of the time, he had simply looked bored – even more so whenever she talked to him.

She opened her eyes and pulled her dusty brown cloak closer around her.

_He thinks I'm incredibly uninteresting, I can tell,_ she thought. _Well, I suppose he's met a hundred others much more interesting than me. He's a Jedi, after all. I wish I could capture his attention somehow, and not by talking his ear off, either._ She grimaced as she recalled the way she had just kept babbling on to him about Teidon and the people and the election – she hadn't seemed to be able to stop herself from talking. He made her nervous, made her desperate to get to know him – and so to cover up, she talked and asked stupid questions. He probably thought she was just a boring politician now.

_I can't believe I care so much about what he thinks about me. I've only known him for a day, but he fills my mind all the time._

She began to pick at loose threads in the hem of her cloak, slowly pulling them out of the fabric. _Okay, so he's good looking. That doesn't mean he's a nice person – nothing he's done today has told me anything about his character except that he doesn't like politics._

She let go of her cloak and lay flat on her back, placing her hands behind her head. _Ah, admit it Telisse – you like him. You like him a lot._ Of course, Anakin was a Jedi – and she knew that the Jedi were forbidden to have attachments.

_Why do I always have to fall for the untouchable ones? Or the ones who take no notice of me?_

She sighed. It was times like these that she felt lonely. She wished she had someone to talk to about all her problems and musings – but she had no friends close enough to open up to, and she couldn't talk to her brother. Their relationship was not one in which they shared much with one another. They rarely ever talked about anything deep – not even when their father died. And now that the election was looming, they were separated more than ever, and she hated it. As little as she talked to him, she loved Kimmel more than anyone she had ever known. He always made her feel a little calmer, and less lonesome. He was a much more mature person than her, wise and more experienced with a lot more tolerance for politics.

_He would make a far better leader than I ever could be,_ she thought. Slowly, she sat up. _I love my people…but am I ready to lead them? They don't even really know me._ In fact, nobody really knew Telisse Sava-Justi. Plenty of people thought they did – but what they saw of her was only a tiny piece of the real girl. Her people knew her as a bright, sociable optimist, who always was cheerful and friendly. The Advisors' Council saw her as polite, chatty and imaginative. Her brother thought she was immature at times, but a thinker, and people-person with good diplomatic skills. And to her parents, she had been quiet, dutiful and respectful. Yet all of these images of her were not who she really was. They were just that – images – and she automatically set up a different one every time she came into contact with anybody. When she had met Obi-Wan and Anakin, she had shown them the garrulous side of her, but that too was not her true self. There was much more to her than what people saw.

She wondered vaguely what Anakin might think of her real personality, if he could ever see it. The only times she was herself were when nobody was around, or at night in the dark. Put somebody else with her and she would automatically switch on the side of her that she thought would work best in the situation.

She climbed down off the roof and dropped back onto the balcony. She disappeared inside her room, and when she emerged, she wore a hooded black cloak that covered her body and eyes.

There was one crowded place she could be herself, one place where she could forget her problems and let the real Telisse out of her many-faceted shell. She needed to get away and forget her loneliness. She climbed over the balcony's balustrade and dropped onto the one before, and then repeated the exercise until she landed in the gardens. Then she slipped away into the shadows the moon cast upon the quiet city.

* * *

Kimmel watched his sister move swiftly to the palace gate. He considered stopping her – but as always, he just watched until she exited the palace grounds and disappeared from view. He knew that she often snuck away at night to go and clear her mind – she had been doing it more frequently since their father's death. The election and growing discomfort among their people were weighing heavily on her mind, he could tell – and this was the only way she could deal with it. 

He returned to his room and sat down. Sometimes he wished he could talk to Telisse about everything, and get her to open up. He knew that she never talked to her friends about any issues concerning her, and he worried that, with nobody to confide in, she would get lonely and depressed. But he knew that their own relationship was not close or strong enough for him to be her confidante. They loved each other, certainly – but their conversation was restricted to planetary affairs, entertainment and food. Trivial things, or impersonal issues. Never anything deep or intense.

He settled back onto his bed to sleep. Tomorrow was the first of his and Telisse's last two community outings – he would need all the rest he could get. The recent attempts on his and his sister's lives had shaken him to the core – the Teidonese were a mostly peaceful people, and the thought of going out amongst them with the knowledge that some of them wanted his sister dead was worrying.

Obi-Wan had suggested that he and Telisse stay separated as much as possible in the days leading up to the election in order to keep them safe. Kimmel did not like the idea of leaving his sister in danger, especially not with only a seventeen-year-old Jedi learner as her only security. The boy was only a year older than Telisse – what if he makes mistakes or acts with immaturity? It could cost his sister her life.

_No, Obi-Wan said Anakin could be trusted and that Telisse would be perfectly safe with him,_ he reassured himself. _No harm will come to her. Nothing can. She's my only family, my sister, my blood._

And while he would never admit it, Kimmel knew that without his sister, he would be lost.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter three now up and running. Bit of an emotional one this time...  
Trinity Day: Nice suggestion...but I've already written all the other chapters lol. Basically the situation's gone out of control because the general public are making it into a huge deal, and there are extremists. Neither the prince or the princess are able to stop them really, and they haven't done anything to encourage it. Hope that makes a little more sense.  
Blossomlite: Not for a chapter or so yet. What kind of a story is this if it has no miscommunication? Hehe.  
Thanks to ShalBrenfan, szhismine and noxavis for your reviews! Keep reviewing! And everyone else, please review too.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"…I mean, it sounds really interesting," Telisse was saying.

Anakin forced a smile, and kept his concentration on piloting the speeder. Not that he needed to – but it helped to tune the princess's chatter out. All day long he had had to listen to her explain the election to the Teidonese citizens, and then he had to listen to her make conversation and answer her endless questions while they made their way from place to place. She had not stopped talking since they had left the palace early that morning. It was now late afternoon and they were making their way back to the palace.

"So is the Jedi Code hard to follow?" she asked.

Anakin didn't respond – he was sensing a strange disturbance in the Force. Something was going to happen…

He brought the speeder to an abrupt halt and got out. He began to circle the vehicle, reaching into the Force to find out what was wrong.

"Why have we stopped? What's going on?" Telisse asked, hopping out of the speeder.

"Something's wrong with the speeder…" Anakin answered briefly, focusing his mind.

"Wrong? What's wrong with it?"

He sighed. "I don't know. That's why we've stopped."

She blinked and looked up and down the length of the vehicle. "How strange – there wasn't anything wrong with it yesterday. Maybe something broke? Well, if it did, I'm sure you can fix it. You'd be able to fix anything, I'm sure. I wonder if –"

"Your Highness, please!" Anakin interrupted. The exasperation in his voice was clearly audible. "In order to find out what is wrong with the speeder, I have to concentrate. And I can't concentrate when you're talking to me!"

He turned back to the speeder, but if he had kept his head up a second longer, he would have seen the hurt on her face and the tears slowly welling up in her eyes.

"I'll – I'll just get out of your way, then," she said, her voice wavering.

Anakin detected the tremor in her voice, and sighed. _I suppose I should apologize_, he thought. _Even though it was true._

"Princess, I'm –" he began.

But when he looked up, she was gone.

* * *

Obi-Wan was meditating quietly in the palace when his comlink beeped, interrupting his concentration. Kimmel turned around briefly at the noise, and then turned back to the window. 

"Master," Anakin's voice came through. Obi-Wan frowned. His Padawan sounded tense and slightly panicked – something was wrong.

"What is it, Anakin?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Telisse. She's – gone."

Kimmel jerked his head around sharply at the sound of these words, and Obi-Wan could see the fear in his eyes.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

There was a slight pause. "We were returning to the palace, when I felt a strange disturbance in the Force – something was wrong with the speeder. I got out to find out what was wrong, and when I looked up, she had disappeared."

"Kidnapped?" Obi-Wan questioned, worried and apprehensive. Kimmel crossed the room swiftly to stand beside him, his fear for his sister radiating off of him.

"No, Master. She just – ran off."

"What do you mean, she _just ran off_?" Kimmel demanded angrily. "What did you do? What did you say to her?"

"I just told her to be quiet so I could concentrate on what was wrong with the speeder," Anakin said defensively.

"How could you just lose her like this? And why aren't you looking for her right now?" Kimmel was getting angrier and more distressed by the second.

"Kimmel, please," Obi-Wan said, holding out his hand in a reassuring gesture. "I'm sure Anakin is doing all that he can."

"That's not all, Master," Anakin added.

"There's _more_?" Kimmel exclaimed incredulously. Obi-Wan gave him a warning look.

"The damage to the speeder appears to be intentional. The brakes have been tampered with. Another few minutes of travelling and they would have broken down," Anakin continued. "Someone sabotaged the vehicle."

"Sabotage?" Obi-Wan said sharply. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan glanced at Kimmel, whose eyes were wide with shock and fear. "All right, Anakin. I will find out who could have tampered with the speeder. Go and find Telisse and contact me when you have her. Bring her back here as quickly as possible – she is still in danger."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan shut off his comlink and turned to the prince. "She will return safely, I assure you," he said.

Kimmel nodded grimly. "She had better."

* * *

Telisse tried to brush her tears away as she ran, but they just kept falling. She could hardly see where she was going, but she knew the city so well that her blurred eyes had no effect on her feet. She turned a corner and paused for breath, leaning against the stone wall beside her. 

"What did I do wrong?" she asked the empty air, her breathing shallow from crying and running. "I just wanted him to like me…"

She slid down the wall and put her head on her arms, a fresh wave of tears swamping her eyes.

_All I wanted was for him to see me as someone interesting, someone he would want to get to know. And I tried so hard to be that girl – but it was all for nothing. He thinks I'm a chatterbox who never shuts up and is always happy. He'll never like me for me. He'll not even want to get to know the real me now anyway._

These thoughts only made her cry harder, soaking the sleeves of her tunic. After a few minutes had passed, she drew a hand across her eyes and sniffled. She thought of what her father used to say to her – _"Don't worry about crying, Telisse. Let it out and send those tears away. Then dry your eyes and move on."_

She stood up and dusted her tunic off. _All right, dad – I'll move on,_ she decided. _I'll go somewhere I can feel happy. I'll go do something that I love. And maybe I can forget Anakin and the stupid way I've been acting around him._

_Hopefully._

She walked on, moving briskly as if she were trying to shake off her feelings and memories. When she reached the door of her destination, she hesitated and looked down at her clothes. She wasn't dressed correctly – she might stand out. But then she shook her head – she didn't care what she looked like, as long as she got inside.

And as Telisse ducked into the building, she did not notice the black-clad man with a blaster pistol slip in unseen behind her.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They made me smile. This chapter was interesting to write, and I hope you find it interesting to read!  
ShalBrenfan - Thanks for your support. I certainly will keep updating  
noxavis - Yes, these chapters are kind of short compared to my first fic, but I do update every day. This chapter should answer your questions :)  
Trinity Day - Glad you understood! I know what you mean about regular updates. I'll post one chapter a day, and there are seven chapters - so after this one, just 3 to go!  
Leigh the Wonderlord - Thanks for the review! And no, Ani won't feel that way for long. But it'll be made clear in the chapters to come, no worries. Hope the random turtle is fine :P  
sarah - this chapter will tell you what she likes to do! I noticed the fake persona thing ina few people I know, so I thought it would make Telisse more real. hope it worked!  
Okay, on with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Anakin sped through the city, using the Force to guide him. He had left the sabotaged speeder behind, as he had no time to repair it. It was a pity – fixing things had a soothing effect on him, and he was in need for relaxation. He felt stressed and angry at Telisse – because of her, he was now in trouble when it wasn't even his fault.

He could sense her presence in the Force – she was close now. He moved to the building he sensed her in – and his eyes widened in disbelief.

_A club. She endangered her life to go to a club,_ he though numbly. His face darkened as he strode inside and began looking around for the princess. His irritation was rising rapidly.

Finally, he spotted a flash of brown at the far edge of the dance floor – it was Telisse. He stalked towards her, but when he was a few paces away, he stopped.

She was dancing, her body moving and swaying freely to the music. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed blissfully unaware of the crowd of other dancers around her. He could tell by the puffiness around her eyes and the slightly red tint of her nose that she had been crying, yet her face bore a peaceful and happy expression as she danced.

He felt his anger ebb slightly as he watched her. She was looking so different to how he had become accustomed to seeing her – she seemed genuinely and truly happy, rather than almost hyperactively cheerful. He had never thought that she had depth of character, had assumed she was always the way he saw her. Yet as she moved, her façade was stripped away, revealing a glimpse of the real girl beneath the smile.

Suddenly, he felt a strange disturbance in the Force – some kind of menace…

He reached out, grabbed Telisse's arm and pulled her off the dance floor a second before the blaster shot hit the space where she had been dancing. The club patrons shrieked and got out of the way, but Telisse had not noticed the blaster shot. Her eyes flew open and she glared at Anakin.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, trying to wrench her arm out of his grasp. She was already emotional – seeing him brought back images of his bored and irritated expressions when talking to her, and these pictures cut her deeply.

Anakin saw the assassin raise his blaster again.

"Run!" he yelled, and he took off, dragging Telisse by her hand behind him.

* * *

As they burst out of the club, shots exploded around them. They ran on, skidding around corners and weaving about, trying to shake off their pursuer. They darted down an alleyway, and Anakin drew his lightsaber. 

"Stay back," he ordered as he ignited it, preparing for the assassin.

The killer tore around the bend but stopped short as he saw the young Jedi. The lower half of his face was covered by a black mask. He raised his blaster pistol and fired at Anakin, who deflected the shots easily.

Remembering what Kimmel had said about the Teidonese people being essentially peaceful, Anakin took a more aggressive stance and cocked an eyebrow, daring the assassin to come closer.

The man's eyes were terrified – he was no match for a Jedi. He dropped his blaster and fled in the direction he came.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and replaced the hilt in his belt. He took out his comlink and contacted Obi-Wan.

"Master, I've got her. She's fine," he told him, glancing at Telisse.

"All right, Anakin. Get back to the palace as soon as you can," Obi-Wan replied.

"It might not be safe – an assassin just tried to kill her. I don't think we should risk walking back," Anakin said.

There was a pause, and Anakin knew that his Master was considering all possible options.

"Very well," Obi-Wan said. "Tell me where you are and we will send someone."

Telisse stepped forward and silently held her hand out for the comlink. Anakin handed it over and she moved away again.

"Hi Obi-Wan," she said. "Tell Kimmel that we're in the alley behind SunSpot. He'll know what I mean."

"Yes, milady. I'm glad you are safe," he replied.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." She handed the comlink back to Anakin, who replaced it in his pocket. She glared at him. "Why did you drag me away like that?" she demanded angrily.

He stared at her in disbelief. _**She** runs off, **I** save her, and now **she**'s angry at **me**?_ "In case you didn't notice, _Your Highness_, someone was trying to kill you. I was simply obeying my mandate to protect you."

"Oh yes, of course – just make sure you don't get into any trouble, never mind how I _feel_!" She was tired of feeling like a fool, tired of trying to be someone she wasn't. Despite the fact that she still liked him, he had hurt her, intentionally or not.

"How you feel? You're always happy! What could have possessed you to run off like that?" Anakin was also at the end of his tether. Her accusations were worse than her constant talking.

"You don't know anything about how I feel, Anakin. Not a thing. Don't even try to tell me that I'm always happy – you have no way of knowing that. Does it look like I'm happy right now?" She was close to tears now, her voice wavering even as she yelled at him.

Anakin continued to stare at her – he had never seen her so emotional before, never so…bold. He began to wonder just how well he really knew her personality – obviously his first impressions of her were wrong.

She shook her head and turned away. "Just forget it. You obviously don't care anyway." She sat down against the wall, and out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw her flick her sleeve across her eyes, trying not to let him see.

He softened, and his exasperation with her faded. "Telisse, what's the matter?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Why are you asking? You don't even like me. You never did. That much is clear," she said half-angrily, half-sadly.

"You're right," he admitted, sitting down beside her. "I didn't like you. I thought you were one-dimensional. I never saw anything in you that showed that you were anything more than a happy chatterbox."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked him. "You just told me that you think I have no depth. I'm used to people judging me by what they think they see – but I never thought a Jedi would do the same."

Anakin was stung by her words. It was true – he had immediately written her off as boring and irritating within minutes of knowing her. He had not acted as a Jedi should. He had not treated her with respect or compassion.

_I never looked any deeper than the surface,_ he realised. _And yet now I can see that there is so much more to her._

"Do you know what I thought when I met you, Anakin?" she continued. "I thought, 'there's something special about him, something beneath his silence and boredom'. And so I talked to you, trying to get to know who you are and hoping that you would want to know who I am."

"Well, I want to know now. Tell me who you are. Help me to understand and get to know the real you," he said gently. "There's obviously a lot more to you than my original impression."

"You really want to know the real me?" she asked, turning to look at him, fresh tears filling her eyes. "Fine. The real me is hardly ever truly happy. The real me is lonely almost all the time. The real me needs a friend to confide in, but has no one. The real me is so scared of this election, she can hardly sleep. And the real me is never going to be ready to lead her people."

"What do you mean?" Anakin questioned. "Your people love you."

"Popularity has nothing to do with my ability to lead the planet." She sighed. "I love my people and our traditions, but I can't run this place."

"Why not? You seem to have a good head for politics."

"A good head for politics?" She gave a short, humourless laugh. "Politics bore me almost as much as they do you. The only reason why I show any interest is because I've grown up with them, and my father told us from an early age that someday one of us would take his place. It scared me then and it scares me now."

"What are you afraid of?" he asked gently, moving slightly closer to her. Every minute revealed more of this apparently-happy girl, and his initial dislike of her was rapidly seeping away as he was drawn into the depths of her true nature.

She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. "I'm afraid because I know I can't do this. I'm not responsible enough or mature enough to become Queen," she said quietly in a voice filled with emotion. "The only thing I can do is talk to people, but people skills alone are not enough to make a good leader. And I know I can't be Queen, but I can do nothing about it. The people decide, not Kimmel, not me. I don't' deserve half the planet supporting me, and Kimmel doesn't deserve all this hostility from my supporters. He should win the lection – he would make a great King."

They grew quiet, and only then did Telisse become aware of his proximity to her. She shifted, uncomfortable and yet rejoicing in his closeness.

After a while, Anakin broke the silence.

"Why did you run to a club? Why not a store, or an arena?" he asked her.

She lifted the corner of her mouth in a lopsided smile. "You've been asking me a lot of questions. Let me ask you one. Is there something you do when you feel sad or angry or afraid that makes you feel calm?"

Anakin thought about this. "Yes," he answered. "Fixing and repairing machines."

"And when you're fixing something, the world makes more sense, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, it's the same for me with dancing," Telisse told him. "It is the only thing I do that I am good at, that I don't have to pretend for. It is the only time when I can be my true self – the girl that nobody sees – when I am in the middle of a crowd. I go out at night whenever I feel that it's all too much – I have been for years. Kimmel knows, but never stops me. I think he realises how much it means to me."

"Isn't it dangerous now?"

"Kimmel and I are seen as the same as our people – the only difference is that we were born to lead them. We might have a palace and guards and things, but we are not treated as celebrities. That's why we wear simple clothes. When I go out, nobody bothers me much. Nothing has happened to me at any club except for today," she said with a shrug. She smiled tentatively at him. "Thank you, by the way. For protecting me, I mean. I know I was angry at you before, but I was feeling a little…volatile."

He smirked. "Yes, I noticed," he teased. "It's fine. Kimmel would have had my head on a platter if anything had happened to you. Obi-Wan too – and me."

"You?" she repeated, staring at him in confusion. "I thought you didn't like me."

"It's not that I didn't like you," Anakin explained. "I just thought you were…irritating and one-dimensional. You were so cheerful all the time that it was difficult to see anything else in you."

"I suppose your opinion has changed now, hasn't it?" she said with a small smile.

He chuckled. "Yes, it has."


	5. Chapter Five

A/N:Okay, one chapter before I rush off to biblestudy.Haha this chapter is so odd, perhaps even a little dodgy. Honestly, I was reading the whole story the other day and it struck me how silly it gets. Although, I must admit, that was my intention - I needed some silliness and light relief from the angst of RotS. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
Anakin-Padme: Sorry, Padme doesn't feature in this story! Bit ofa pity.  
sarah: Yeah, something told me (the plot bunnies, maybe?) that she'd like dancing too, lol.  
The dancing Cavalier: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying it  
ShalBrenfan: Thanks for your support! The end is in sight, hope you'll like it  
Trinity Day: Thanks :) that was my intent  
Leigh the Wonderlord: I'm glad that you still like this fic despite the Mary Sue-ish-ness! I tried not to Mary Sue her, but I think she had a mind of her own. Oh well, every author needs a Mary Sue once in a while :). As for the politics thing, I think she would think that. She just wouldn't say it out loud. To anyone. She is a normal girl, after all.  
Slayer rock chic: Well, no, as I said, Padme's not in this story. I'm in the process of writing an AniAmi fic now, though.  
cherryblossomjen: Actually, I don't particularly like Telisse either. If she were a real person, I'd find myself irritated with her. Oh well - she wanted me to write her that way, so I did! Glad she's not too Mary Sue-ish, and that you like the story!  
Just a note to everyone - go read my other stories and review them too! I, personally, think they're better, hehe.  
On with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"Who else could have had access to the speeder?" Obi-Wan asked the prince, trying to puzzle out the mystery.

"I don't know!" Kimmel answered, frustrated, as he paced back and forth.

"Your Highness, calm down," Obi-Wan instructed. It seemed more natural to use Kimmel's proper title – he had the air of a leader, and yet seemed completely unaware of it. "I am only trying to help."

"I know," Kimmel replied. He took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm just worried about Telisse."

"I know you are, Your Highness, but you must try to keep your mind clear. We must discover who sabotaged the speeder before something else happens."

Kimmel sat down and rubbed a hand across his eyes. "We have already spoken to the mechanics and guards – none of them know anything. They are the only ones who could have…" His eyes widened and he sat bolt upright. "The Council," he breathed.

"What about the Council?"

"The Advisors' Council have access to all areas of the palace," Kimmel answered.

"Have any of the Advisors shown any hostility towards your sister?"

"Not openly as far as I have seen," he said, slumping back into his chair. "But there is one Advisor who never speaks directly to Telisse, and always disagrees with her…"

"Do you think this Advisor could have tampered with the speeder?" Obi-Wan asked him sharply.

Kimmel shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "I like to think she couldn't have, but it's a possibility."

Obi-Wan began to stride out of the room. "Summon her and we will get to the bottom of this before your sister returns," he said over his shoulder. "The sooner we deal with this problem, the safer both of you will be."

* * *

"…and I think about her every day," Anakin finished, a beautiful smile on his face. 

Telisse couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy – his glowing description of Queen Padmé Amidala made her seem everything she was not – beautiful, confident, compassionate – a born leader. Well, not born – Amidala had been elected. But she seemed much more suited to leadership than Telisse, who _had_ been born into it.

_Stop feeling jealous,_ she ordered herself. _You have no right to be. You have no claim over Anakin – he is free to love who he chooses. At least you got him to really talk to you. Be happy with that._

"Do you miss her?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Almost as much as I miss my mother," he replied, turning his head to face her.

"I miss my parents too," she sighed, looking into his eyes. His eyes…so blue, so warm – full of understanding and sympathy and a new respect. She could drown in those eyes.

"Did you have time to grieve after your father died? Or were you and Kimmel thrown immediately into leadership?" he questioned.

"We had a week – but it involved public appearances and speeches and various events. We never had much time to ourselves," she answered readily. "I suppose for me, dancing is part of my mourning. I can express how I feel without inhibitions." She smiled as she remembered something from her past. "Dad used to get me to dance for him and mum sometimes when I was little. He encouraged me to keep dancing. Mum got Kimmel to take me to my first club, too. So I guess it keeps me linked to my family."

Anakin nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, but he felt someone coming through the Force. He stood up, placing his hand at his lightsaber hilt, ready to ignite its glowing blade at the sign of a threat. Telisse scrambled to her feet behind him.

"Who is it?" she asked, a tremble of fear in her voice. She had now truly become aware of the danger surrounding her.

"I don't know," he answered her. Slowly, he moved forward.

A speeder zoomed up to the alley, and Anakin relaxed. It was a palace speeder, come to take them back.

Anakin helped Telisse up into the speeder, and she felt a bolt of electricity tingle up her arm at his touch. But a glance back at his face told her, disappointed, that he had not felt it.

* * *

When Telisse walked into the palace and into the Advisory Room, she was surprised to find it empty but for her brother and Obi-Wan. 

"Where are all the Advisors?" she asked, stopping short.

"I sent them back to their families," Kimmel replied flatly. "Secci was responsible for sabotaging your speeder. Who knows how many others wanted one of us dead."

"Secci?" she breathed, shocked. "But – but she was one of our most trusted Advisors!"

Kimmel nodded grimly. "Telisse, I don't' want you leaving this palace until the elections are over."

"What?" Telisse could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her brother never gave her orders. "Kimmel, it would be just as dangerous in here as out there!"

"Not with two Jedi here. I'm not taking any more risks."

"What about our last Outings? And the public address? Are we just supposed to stay in here and do nothing?" she exclaimed, voice rising. _What about my **life**? How will I ever see my friends or go dancing?_

"For the last Outing and the public address, we will be escorted by the Jedi and full security. Telisse, you could have been killed today. I'm not letting it happen again. I don't want you going anywhere without one of the Jedi or full security," Kimmel said firmly. He knew his sister was not enjoying these words – but they were for her best interests.

"Kimmel," she said in a quiet, angry voice. "You can't just keep me here all week. If I don't get out, I'll lose my mind. You can't stop me from leaving – you can't watch me all the time."

She spun on her heel and stormed out of the room, almost knocking Anakin out of the way.

Kimmel dropped his head in his hands. "She's right – I can't watch her all the time."

"It's for her safety, Kimmel. We will make sure no harm comes to her," Obi-Wan assured him. He looked at Anakin, who was standing in the doorway. "Anakin go after her and make sure she's all right."

"Yes, Master," he said, and he left the room.

* * *

When Anakin reached Telisse's room, the door was shut and he could hear her moving around inside. He knocked. 

"Telisse? It's Anakin," he called through the door.

There was a pause. "Don't come in. I'm – uh – changing."

He leant against the door. "You know, your brother's only doing this to protect you. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

He heard her sigh. "I know," she responded. "And it's nice to know that he cares about me. But he doesn't have to confine me to these walls. There are other ways to ensure my safety."

"Such as?"

"Well, I don't know," she said, sounding flustered. "Get you to be my security? Something like that."

"Even if I were, I can't protect you all the time- I can't physically stay with you all day. Like now, for instance. Something could happen now, and I can't help because you've locked the door."

"With good reason," she countered.

"Good reason or not, I can't protect you in there unless you let me in," he informed her. He sighed and hit the door with the back of his hand. "Are you done yet? I told Master Obi-Wan I would check on you."

"Um…yeah, I'm done, just a second."

Anakin heard footsteps and the lock click open, and the door slip open. He walked in – and saw Telisse climbing up onto the balustrade of her balcony.

"Telisse!" He darted forward and pulled her down. "What are you doing?"

She glanced down at his hand on her arm, but made no move to break out of his grasp. "What do you think I was doing, Anakin? I'm getting out of here. I've already dressed to go, and I won't just stay here all night," she said, gesturing to her clothes.

He stared at her. She wore an elegantly cut dress made out of a floaty material that shimmered different shades of blue, green and turquoise as she moved. The dress had only one sleeve, which flowed delicately down her arm, leaving her neck and right shoulder bare. The skirt draped gracefully down to her knees, and an intricate silver belt hugged her waist. Her normally messy, long light-brown hair was twisted up into a simple knot at the top of her head, leaving thin wisps and tendrils to fall and frame her face. She looked elegant and beautiful, so different to her usual untidy appearance.

He blinked. "You look – you look beautiful," he said, slowly releasing her arm.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly, sad for the loss of contact. She stood up straighter. "I'm still leaving," she informed him, hoisting herself up onto the balustrade.

"Well, I suppose I'd better come with you," he said simply, and he vaulted over the rail.

* * *

"Telisse!" a female voice called as they entered the club. They turned to see two teenage girls hurrying towards them. 

"Zenni, Kathelle!" Telisse cried, throwing her arms around the two, whom Anakin took to be her friends. "It's been ages since I saw you two!"

"Well, we know you've been busy," the shorter of the two grinned. She glanced at Anakin and then pointedly at Telisse.

"Oh! Anakin, this is Zenni, and this is Kathelle," Telisse introduced. "And this is Anakin, my…friend."

"Hi," Kathelle, the shorter one, smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Zenni added. She shot a teasing, questioning look at Telisse, who shook her head ever so slightly.

"Come on, let's go dance," Kathelle said, taking her friends' hands and dragging them to the dance floor. "You want to come?" she asked Anakin over her shoulder.

He shook his head. "No, thank you."

Telisse threw him a smile before following her friends.

"Have fun," he mouthed to her. He walked around and took a seat where he could keep an eye on her. He smiled as he watched her shake off her inhibitions. He was still marvelling at the difference in her when she danced.

After an hour or so of doing nothing but watching the club patrons, Anakin was intensely bored. His legs were stiff, and the music pounding out of the speakers was beginning to give him a headache. He was just about to get up when Telisse appeared and sat down beside him, beaming. Her smile faded as she caught sight of his face.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," she said over the music. "You're not having any fun, are you?"

He lifted a corner of his mouth in a wry half-smile. "Not exactly."

"Come on then," she grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked, bewildered, as she wove through the crowds of people.

"To dance."

"Dance?" They had reached the dance floor. "I can't dance."

"Sure you can," Telisse smiled. "Just let the music take over." She began to move, spinning around and waving her hands.

Anakin began to dance, his movements feeling stiff and awkward. He felt foolish and stilted.

"Close your eyes," Telisse yelled over the music. "Let yourself go."

He obeyed, shutting out the faces around him. He began to relax and loosen up, really enjoying himself. Then the music changed to a slower song, and he opened his eyes.

Telisse extended her hand. "Will you dance with me?" she asked, somewhat timidly. "As my friend, of course," she added quickly, seeing his hesitation.

"Sure," he replied with a smile, taking her hand. He slipped his arm around her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. They began to move slowly in a circle, and she sighed softly and nestled in a little closer, resting her cheek against his chest. He glanced down at her, feeling a little uncomfortable – but the expression on her face was so content and genuinely happy that his discomfort melted away.

She was becoming the real girl he had begun to know as his friend – and she was truly becoming happy.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Ok this chapter skips ahead about a week because I couldn't figure out a way to write the week without it sounding very much the same as the other chapters. So now it's just before the election. Thanks for all the reviews! They made me smile :) only one more chapter to go! Hope you are all enjoying your lives, and if you live in Australia, enjoy the long weekend!  
ShalBrenfan: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much  
Leigh the Wonderlord: Hooray! Less Mary-Sueness! Thank you for your feedback!  
The dancing Cavalier: Glad you like it  
Ditto to blossomlite and sarah!  
Keep reviewing, everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

The week had passed by quickly, uneventful except for the last Outing. Obi-Wan and Kimmel had had to cut their short when a minor riot broke out between Kimmel's and Telisse's supporters. Elsewhere, Telisse had been mobbed by angry opposition supporters. Anakin had had to ignite his lightsaber to ward them off, and escorted her back to the palace in tears. She and her brother had been shocked by the hostility in their people – the outcome of the election could lead to a civil war. The possibility seemed more real now than ever.

Now, Anakin stood behind Telisse and beside his Master on the top balcony of the palace. Kimmel sat at the front, delivering his address to a crowd of citizens below while several holocams broadcast his speech to the rest of the planet. He was speaking about the duty the people had to their planet.

"When you vote today, do not think of how others will vote. Vote for who you believe will lead our planet the best, whether it be my sister or I. Make your decision for Teidon." Kimmel stood and inclined his head as the crowd burst into applause and cheers. He turned and walked the back of the balcony.

Telisse started forward. Her face was pale, but her eyes glinted with steady resolution. She took her seat, and the crowd hushed.

"My fellow citizens of Teidon," she began, her voice ringing out clearly. "Most of you will be well aware of the recent events that have happened across our planet. Our hearts and prayers go out to the suffering and the victims of the riots. Many of you will know, too, about the attempts on the lives of me and my brother."

A muttering swept through the crowd – where was she going with this?

"I have been greatly saddened by these outbreaks of violence," she continued. "We are a peaceful people. We are a kind and loving people. Such actions are not characteristic of our planet." She took a deep breath. "We have had to call Jedi to ensure safety and peace. This is not the way it should be. If we continue in this vein, with so much hostility, we will surely be swallowed by a civil war."

The crowd buzzed. This was not typical of their usually bouncy, light-hearted princess.

"I come before you now to apologise, for I am partly responsible for this animosity within our people. There are some among you who hate the idea of me as your Queen, and there are some who rejoice in it. This has led to violence and anger, to the point where even my dearest brother is in danger. I cannot tolerate it any longer." She bit her lip and shut her eyes briefly. "I love our people, and I love our planet. I hate standing by and watching it slowly begin to edge towards such a large conflict. And as our traditions keep me from one course of action, you are our last hope for definite peace."

Kimmel stared at his sister. He had never heard her speak like this before.

"I wish to be honest with you all: I do not believe I am ready for the responsibility of being Queen."

The crowd came to life, cheers and boos heard from all sides. Telisse waited for quiet before she continued.

"You may believe I am ready, that I am mature enough for the role. You may believe that what you see of my personality will make me a great leader. But in reality, I am just a teenage girl, confused about her place in the world and her identity, just like any other girl my age." She gave a small smile. "But Kimmel is ready and more than able to become your leader. As I cannot step down from my position, I ask you to compare us and answer honestly: which of us is the better diplomat? Which one of us has more experience in politics? Which one of us would make wiser decisions? Which one of us would truly make a better leader?"

There was total silence around the palace now – everyone was hanging on her every word.

"Kimmel already spoke of your duty to your planet. I would like to add my own comments to the sentiment. Set aside your rivalries and enmities. Do what you know is right for all our people. I plead with you to let go of your feelings of hatred towards either Kimmel or me – do not let it cloud your judgement. When you look to the future, who do you see as your monarch? This young, naïve, foolish girl? Or my brother, mature and wise and strong? Vote today, not for me or Kimmel or your own individual selves – vote for our planet. Vote for Teidon."

There was an explosion of applause and cheering. Telisse rose and acknowledged the crowd, and then walked back to her brother and the Jedi. Kimmel enfolded her in a tight hug.

"You're growing up, little sister," he said affectionately in her ear.

She smiled and hugged him back, squeezing him tightly. They walked inside the palace, Anakin and Obi-Wan following behind. The election had now formally begun – all they could do was wait.

* * *

Telisse and Kimmel had gone to speak briefly to the Advisors' Council, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin in the room. Anakin was watching his Master meditate by the open window in the cool night air. 

"Master, who do you think the people will elect?" he asked.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "I don't know, Anakin. Telisse's speech may have swayed voters in her favour, or in her brother's – and then again, it could have deepened the divide. At this point it could go either way."

Anakin nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer. Obi-Wan gave him a sidelong look. It felt as if he had not talked or bonded with his Padawan in weeks. Anakin seemed a little different somehow – a little more mature. He seemed genuinely interested in the outcome of the election now, whereas a little over a week ago he had barely been able to keep his eyes open when discussing it.

_How could a week have changed him so subtly?_ Obi-Wan wondered.

The door slid open, and the prince and princess entered. Obi-Wan saw Telisse's eyes flick immediately to Anakin, and a tiny smile appeared on her face. Her brother began speaking to her, and she turned to face him slowly.

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. "What's going on between you and Telisse?" he asked Anakin abruptly.

Anakin's forehead creased in confusion. "Nothing, as far as I know, Master. Why?"

Obi-Wan gave his apprentice a scrutinising look. "Surely you have noticed her behaviour towards you, Anakin. It clearly shows her feelings for you."

"I assure you, master, that any feelings are on her part only. My relationship with Telisse is purely based on friendship," Anakin answered, sounding almost amused by his Master's assumption.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Friends? I was under the impression that you found her quite…irritating."

Anakin nodded. "That's true, Master – I found her irritating. But now I find her much deeper than I originally thought."

"So you have learned not to judge people based on first impressions," Obi-Wan observed. "A very important lesson we all should learn."

"Have you experienced the same problem, Master?" Anakin asked him, surprised.

Obi-Wan gave a wry smile. "I'm a human as well as a Jedi, young Padawan."

"Of course," Anakin grinned. "Sometimes I forget."

Obi-Wan smirked and began to say something, when the Advisors entered the room. The Jedi turned away from the window and Kimmel and Telisse stopped talking.

"The votes have been counted," a tall blond lady announced. She stepped forward and held out a small blue envelope.

Telisse took it and gazed at it for a second. The name in that envelope would decide her future. The name in that envelope would decide her brother's future. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her, and her hands began to shake. She walked forward and passed the envelope to Obi-Wan.

"Will you open it, please?" she asked. "I can't seem to bring myself to do it."

"Very well, milady," Obi-Wan nodded. He slowly began to tear the seal.

The room was completely still – it was as if the whole planet was standing still.

He withdrew the paper inside and unfolded it. He read the name silently and looked up, his expression unreadable.

"Your new monarch is…"

The room inhaled sharply.

"Kimmel Sava-Justi."

Telisse screamed and threw her arms around her brother, squeezing him tightly. Kimmel was standing stock-still, an expression of pure shock on his face. She laughed at the look on his face and released him, wiping tears of delight from her eyes.

She swept into a deep curtsey. "Congratulations, Your Majesty," she laughed. "I do believe you can order me about all you like now!"

Kimmel's face broke into a gin, and he pulled her up and hugged her again, laughing her. Then the Advisors surrounded the siblings, heartily congratulating and exclaiming over the new King. Obi-Wan and Anakin stood aside, watching the spectacle with a smile and a grin.

"Well, Telisse," Kimmel said with a laugh, ruffling his sister's hair. "I guess you didn't have to grow up quite so fast."

She poked her tongue out at him, drawing another laugh. "Why would I need to? You've done enough for both of us!"

She turned her head and grinned at the Jedi. She ducked through the Advisors and bounded over to Obi-Wan and Anakin, dragging her brother along behind.

"Isn't it wonderful?" she exclaimed.

Obi-Wan smiled and gave a short bow. "Our deepest and most sincere congratulations to you, Your Majesty."

Anakin followed. "And to you, too, Telisse," he added. "I'm sure you're just as thrilled at the result!"

She feigned shock and playfully hit his shoulder. "Well, yes, you're right," she admitted. Suddenly, she sobered. "But what about the possibility of war? Has it really gone?"

Kimmel turned to the Advisors. "Kerrun," he addressed the tall blond. "What were the percentages?" He glanced at his sister. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked. She shook her head.

Kerrun took out a datapad. "Seventeen percent for Telisse, and eighty-three percent for you, Your Majesty. It appears that the Teidonese responded incredibly to Telisse's address."

"Well, it was very moving," Anakin said. Telisse smiled and glanced away to hide the colour staining her cheeks.

Everything was right – her brother was King as he should be, and she no longer felt invisible. She finally felt comfortable being herself – and it was all thanks to the coming of a certain handsome Jedi.


	7. Chapter Seven: Epilogue

A/N: Well, this is it! The last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading this story - it was wonderful to get all your reviews! Please go read my other stories and review them too. I've got a new multi-chap in the works (I'm writing it now, actually), so look out for that in a month or two. Also, a one-shot songfic is forthcoming, so keep an eye out!  
Final shout-outs:  
ShalBrenfan - Hope you like this chapter - a little more sweetness. Thank you for your lovely reviews!  
Leigh the Wonderlord - Yes, I figured she'd be a very good speaker. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and the story. Thank you for your very constructive reviews!  
Thanks to blossomlite, Anakin-Padme, Trinity Day, ShalBrenfan, szhismine, noxavis, Leigh the Wonderlord, sarah, The dancing Cavalier, Slayer rock chick, cherryblossomjen and trinabelle for your reviews! Your support has been very encouraging. Thank you all for reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Epilogue**

"Anakin!"

Anakin turned when he heard Telisse call his name. He smiled at her.

"Going dancing?" he asked, gesturing to her clothes.

She looked down at herself and grinned mischievously.

"You know me so well," she said. "But you were only half right. _I'm_ not going – _we_ are."

"We?"

"That's right. You're leaving in a couple of hours, so I thought you should have one last experience of fun on Teidon."

"What club would be open in the afternoon?" he muttered as she began to drag him along.

She smiled mysteriously. "Wait and see. Don't worry, you'll be back in time to go."

* * *

Anakin stared at the run-down building before him. 

"Is this it?" he asked his friend, blinking slowly.

"Not quite," she answered. She glanced at his face, amused. "You're not judging this place by appearances, are you?" she teased.

"Of course not," he retorted with a grin. "I was merely asking you a questions."

"Sure you were."

She reached up and pulled a lever somewhere. A ladder descended smoothly to their feet. She began to climb up.

"Just a little way to go," she called to Anakin, who shook his head and began to climb up after her.

She disappeared over the top of the ladder onto the roof. Anakin followed a few seconds later, jumping over the last couple of rungs. Telisse was standing a little way away, gazing out over the city. He walked up behind her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said softly, a smile on her face.

He looked out at the sun setting behind the city, bathing the people out in the streets below in a warm orange glow. The sky was a glorious swirl of colour, clouds glowing red and purple, brushstrokes in a beautiful painting. He smiled and they stood there for a minute in silence, drinking in the beauty of the scene before them.

The faint strains of music came wafting over the air. Anakin looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound. Telisse saw his face and chuckled softly.

"It's coming from there," she told him, taking his arm and pointing down to a small club on the left. She began to sway to the music, a slow smile spreading across her face. She let go of his arm and twirled around, closing her eyes. "I come up here when I don't want to be around the crowds. Nobody else knows about it."

She reached out her hands to him, and he allowed her to take his hands and pull him into her dance.

He felt comfortable there with her, where nobody could witness his awkward movements. He knew Telisse would not judge or expect anything from him. It was that quality of hers that he admired the most.

They danced together for an hour, until the sun had sunk almost all the way behind the horizon.

"It's time for me to leave," he told her, standing still.

"I know," she replied with a sad smile. She reluctantly let go of his hands. It was time for him to go.

* * *

"Goodbye milady. You will make a great People's Representative," Obi-Wan said to Telisse with a bow. 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she replied, clasping his hand. The Jedi Master smiled and nodded, and then turned to say his goodbyes to Kimmel.

Telisse looked to Anakin. She stepped forward and embraced him, taking in every detail. His handsome face, the way he smelled, the warmth of his arms around her – she imprinted it all into her memory, sealing every little aspect of him in her mind.

She moved back, her arms still clasping his, and looked up at him.

"Anakin, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me," she said quietly.

"Why? What did I do?" he asked, surprised.

She smiled. "You made me think about myself. You made me realise I don't have to lock away the real me. And you listened to me. You let me pour my thoughts out to you, and you helped me when I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he responded, touched.

"I have to admit something, though," she continued. The colour rose in her cheeks. "I – I had feelings for you that were…deeper than friendship."

Something in his face changed and he opened his mouth to respond, but she cut in quickly.

"It's fine now. I understand your commitment to a – a certain _someone_, and I know of your commitment to the Jedi. I'm probably never going to see you again, actually." Here her eyes saddened. "But I'll be fine. It was enough to have a friend – even if it was only for a short while."

He reached up and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I certainly don't regret meeting you, Telisse. And I hope we do see each other again, someday."

She smiled. "I hope so too."

Obi-Wan began walking to the waiting ship. "Come, Anakin!" he called.

Telisse gave Anakin one last hug. "Goodbye, Anakin." She leaned forward and kissed him softly on his warm cheek, savouring this last, bold touch. He gave her one last grin and followed his Master into the ship as she stepped back and slipped her arm around her brother.

And brother and sister watched arm-in-arm until the Jedi had disappeared into the stars.

_Fin_


End file.
